


They Lived

by clarkjoekent



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, F/M, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Post Shinobi War Shikaku signs himself up to be Kakashi's advisor. It wasn't a hard decision, but it's going to be a hard journey filled with grief and healing.Inoichi lets himself be corralled into the Jonin Commander position, mainly by Shikaku, to train Neji. He sees the hell that was left behind during the War and he too feels the grief that hangs heavy in the air of Konoha.Both men watch the village change and grow into something far better than they hoped.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Shikaku

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the Shikaku/Inoichi/Mabui lives AU I've been talking about. It was going to be a series but I decided that it would be better to just write it as a whole fic so I can keep up with it.

The moment the war was over Shikaku knew what would proceed. Tsunade was hinting at it for years, secretly training her successor for the inevitable. He knew the rebuild would be a disaster and he knew peace was only achievable with the right ambassador. 

What the Nara wasn’t expecting was the lack of fight from Kakashi when the time came for him to become the Hokage. Granted she sprang it on him in a medical tent while he was on pain medication. 

Shikaku overheard from his guard spot outside. 

“You have no choice in the matter. Once we get home you are taking over.” Tsunade didn’t sound harsh but her word usually meant law. Shikaku strained to hear Kakashi mutter something smart back. 

“I’ll stay to run the hospital until Shizune and Sakura can run it with their eyes closed.” Tsunade replied back to the semi sedated man in the tent. 

A soft pained sigh came from Kakashi before he submitted to the current Hokage. “Fine.” 

Shikaku frowned and stared out at the battle field, lost in the moment. Brown tents littered the area, medics rushing around trying to grab the worst of the wounded, kids way too young to be fighting, wandering around, lost. He grimaced when Tsunade lifted the flap of the medical tent, shaking him from his thoughts. 

“He’s going to need help.” She glanced at the Nara who just hummed a response. “I mean it Shikaku.” 

“Are you giving me a choice?”  _ Like you’re giving Kakashi? _ is what he wanted to say but he knew that this would be the outcome as soon as the Copy Nin had made Chunin. The boy would be a Hokage. 

“You can put your son forward.” 

“He’ll be the advisor for a post war Hokage and for Naruto? I’ll let him live a little longer.” Shikaku said, watching Shikamaru talk to Temari and Kankuro a few feet away. 

“Good choice.” Tsunade said while walking away leaving Shikaku to his silence. Shikaku wanted Kakashi to have a few minutes to absorb what he had agreed to. The sun was finally peeking out from the storm clouds and gracing the field with it’s warm rays. The Nara basked in its warmth before he stood up from his spot, and walked into the tent to speak to Kakashi. 

“Congratulations on the promotion.” Shikaku laughed quietly. He felt sympathetic towards the man on the cot. 

“Naruto is still a Genin. It’s going to be years until I can retire.” Kakashi bit out, his now matching grey eyes glazed over from what Shikaku hoped was from the pain. 

“We can throw Shikamaru and Iruka at him. Speed him through the ranks.” Shikaku sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the IV bag hanging from a hook. Better than looking at Kakashi in the eyes. Shikaku wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do to help Kakashi. With his son it was easy, let him cry it out. Kakashi had years worth of swallowed tears, too much trauma, he needed something else. 

“I guess.” There was something off in the way Kakashi spoke. Shikaku knew he was still reeling from Obito. He probably just got to process it, sitting in the darkness of the medical tent, alone with his thoughts. Shikaku felt a twinge of sadness making its way into his heart. 

“Kakashi, sleep. We can deal with this all when you aren’t chakra exhausted.” He turned to look at Kakashi and he saw it. Regret and anger wrapped up in one solid tear that escaped Kakashi’s eye. 

“I regret so much Shikaku.” Kakashi moved his head away from Shikaku, trying to control his emotions. 

“We all do, it’s the life of a Shinobi. Now you have the power to change the future of Konoha, so they won’t have to suffer like the way we did.” Shikaku placed a hand on Kakashi’s chest. His flak jacket was ripped from his fight with Obito. A constant reminder. 

“What if I fuck it up?” Kakashi wasn’t opposed to being the Hokage. He was scared he was going to fall into being the Worst Hokage. Not doing enough for his people. 

“What kind of advisor would I be if I let you?” Shikaku smiled, trying to ease Kakashi’s soul. No response was given, the medication pumping through Kakashi’s veins finally kicked in allowing the new Hokage to drift to sleep. 

Shikaku let the silence engulf him. 

It was a miracle they had survived. Ao warned them of a blast headed their way one minute and then the next they were on the battlefield with Minato smiling at them. Shikaku had spotted one of the Fourth Hokage’s kunai embedded in a table after the last meeting with the Alliance Commanders, he never moved it. Kakashi was playing with the kunai instead of listening and Tsunade yelled at him for it. Thanks to Kakashi forgetting the kunai Minato was able to shushin into the HQ and pull them out just in time. 

Shikaku owed Kakashi one. As far as he was concerned being Kakashi’s advisor was just the start. 

* * *

Tsunade wasn’t joking when she said as soon as they got home Kakashi was taking over. She handed him the hat after they passed the gates. 

“I need to focus on all the wounded and I can’t do that if I’m tied to the desk.” Tsunade caught the glare from Kakashi and responded. Shikaku pushed Kakashi away from the blonde and up the stairs of the Hokage Tower. 

“She’s right.” Kakashi flopped down in the dreaded chair and threw the hat on the desk. His left eye is still covered by his headband. 

“She is. We are better here. The rebuild should be put in capable hands while we work on policies and treaties.” Shikaku sat in the chair opposite of Kakashi. He pulled a paper off the dangerously tall stack of paperwork Tsunade left behind. The papers were all worthless now, he needed to shred some of these documents. He flipped the paper over to the blank side and started a list. 

“Tenzo. He’s great with architecture. He can be in charge of that.” 

“Okay. Next we need to find or pull funding for the hospital.” 

“Baki owes me one.”

Shikaku chuckled and added Baki to the list. “Jonin Commander?” 

“Inoichi with Neji as his second.” 

“Anbu Commander?” 

“Genma with Sai as his second.” 

Kakashi had a person for each vacancy and an idea for each part of the Rebuild and Renew plan they had started. They finished the list in an hour. Kakashi’s mind was running at breakneck speed, astounding and delighting the Nara. He was worried Kakashi was going to take a while to get moving. 

“I have to stay busy or my mind will go back.” Kakashi muttered, reading the expression on Shikaku’s face. 

“Well we have hours of busy work lined up.” Shikaku took the list and stood up. “What about Naruto?” 

“Have him meet me at the Academy. Iruka and Shikamaru too.” Kakashi looked out of his new office window and watched the birds fly. 

“Of course.” Shikaku bowed and left the office. He spoke to Tenzo, who was excited with his new position. Inoichi was easy to find and he accepted the position without a fight. Neji was a little taken aback by his promotion. With Hinata as the new Hyuuga clan head, he could accept the job without any worry. Shikaku couldn’t find Genma or Sai, he’d have to get back to them later. Iruka and Shikamaru were dragged into a classroom of the Academy. They were waiting on Kakashi and Naruto. 

“So am I going to be his new teacher?” Shikamaru snagged some of his father’s attention while they waited. 

“You are going to help him along. Be his chaperone on missions that require it. Kakashi says he’s terrible at tests so maybe work on that.” Shikaku patted his son on the back. 

“Isn’t that something a Jonin should do?” Shikamaru’s face was scrunched up, displeased by his new duties. 

“Kakashi just made you one.” Shikaku patted his son on the back, he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped him as his son rolled his eyes and groaned. 

“Troublesome kid and his equally troublesome sensei.” 

Kakashi walked into the classroom with Naruto in tow, the kid had gotten the news on the way to the school. Iruka sat him down and began the tutoring session. Shikamaru sank into the seat next to him, sighing in defeat. 

“You’d think I gave him a death sentence.” Kakashi walked out of the school with the older Nara, hands in his pockets, matching the stride Shikaku set. 

“He’s dramatic. How Temari puts up with him is a mystery to me.” 

“She kicks his ass and he likes it. I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” Kakashi didn’t stop at the Hokage Tower, instead he kept moving. Checking out the new buildings and making sure there was enough cover for everyone. 

Shikaku wandered around with Kakashi until the man was finished with whatever he had truly set out to do. Kakashi couldn’t fool the Nara, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Grief hung heavy around the new Hokage and all Shikaku could do was watch and protect. It was his job after all. 

“I should stop covering my eye.” Kakashi muttered as he dropped the Hokage hat on his desk, finishing the day with a long sigh and a heavy heart. 

“You don’t have to.” Shikaku moved the papers they had finished going over and put them in the filing cabinet. 

“I don’t have the sharingan anymore, I need both of my eyes now.” Kakashi took his headband off and rubbed his eyes. “I can’t use Chidori, I can’t use any of the jutsu I had copied. I’m right back at being the most useless shinobi in the village.” He said it so quietly Shikaku almost missed it. 

“I disagree. You are the most intelligent out of all of them, present company excluded of course." Shikaku paused to hear Kakashi snort, a ghosting smile lingered on the Hokage's fast before disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "Kakashi, I know you will come up with a jutsu you can use and it’ll be just as powerful as Chidori.” Shikaku looked at Kakashi’s back, the windows reflecting the sad and tired look in Kakashi’s eyes. The Nara walked over to Kakashi and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t know what prompted it, he usually hugs his son when he’s just as sad so why not do it to Kakashi. 

The man in his arms tensed up before allowing himself to be held. 


	2. Shikamaru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaku checks in on everyone and challenges his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took this long for an update. Turns out I wrote it already and then thought I had posted it.

Inoichi placed his box of office supplies on his desk and looked around. He wasn’t expecting Kakashi to ask him to train Neji. There were times in the past where Shikaku would have to leave the village for months at a time, missions that only Tsunade and Hiruzen trusted him to go on. Inoichi would step in and take over the duties as Jonin commander. He hated it. 

“I tried to clean it up as best as I could.” Shikaku leaned on the door frame, watching his best friend. 

“You did a shit job.” Inoichi laughed. The desk was still littered with old papers and notes. There were half open boxes scattered around, filled with even more paperwork. There was no sign of any organization. “Typical Nara storage.” 

“Why bother when we keep it all up here.” Shikaku pointed to his head. The smile on his face never wavered. 

“I need another desk for Neji.” 

“Already done. Raido and Izumo are bringing it.” Shikaku moved from the doorway and walked further into the office. “You think you’ll be okay?” 

“Neji is smart. I doubt I’ll have to do this for long.” Inoichi sat in his chair and pointed to the papers littering the desk. “Are we just shredding these?” 

“Kakashi wants you to go through them and see if there was anything pressing pre-war he can fix. If not just shred it.” Shikaku opened a box near him and took a few papers out. “Most of the boxes are full of shinobi files. They can be sorted and filed properly. Shizune brought these in here to save room for the piles of paperwork for Kakashi to sign.” 

Inoichi counted the amount of boxes and groaned. This could take at least six months. Six months of busy work. “I guess I can get Neji to do that while I figure this out.” He waved a hand over stacks of paperwork. 

“If you think this is bad you should see what ANBU has to do. Genma and Sai are cleaning out the records room and everything is coded. Each cabinet has a new code. Genma is about to go ballistic.” Shikaku chuckled. He made the mistake of walking in on the sorting and got a few senbon thrown at him. ROOT code requires Sai and ANBU requires Genma. They can’t split the workload if they both need each other for one document. 

“How is Kakashi?” Inoichi asked. He saw Shikaku tense up at the question. “That bad huh?” 

Shikaku stopped sorting and looked at his friend. “He is miserable. He spends most of his time in Gai’s hospital room. I have a box of stuff I just hand him so he can work and wait but Tsunade told me the odds of Gai waking up are so low she’s no longer focusing on him.'' The Nara knew the odds of Gai being able to make it home were lower than Tsunade’s odds for a full recovery and yet, he made it and he’s been healed to the farthest point. 

Gai’s own team is aware of the situation but Tsunade refuses to tell Kakashi. Something about false hope is better than no hope. 

“Gai is a lot stronger than Tsunade thinks. He’ll wake up. It might take years but it’ll happen.” Inoichi knew about the change from critical condition to coma ward from Choza. The man was a sobbing mess. He almost lost both of his teams and he hardly had a chance to catch up after the war. 

Shikaku stood up and smiled. “I know. Convincing Kakashi is the hard part.” The conversation ended as soon as Neji walked into the room. Inoichi explained the tasks ahead and Neji silently went to work. Shikaku managed to disappear without saying a single word. 

* * *

Shikamaru lit a cigarette behind a tree at the Academy, praying that Iruka can’t smell it from the classroom. If he spent one more second in that room with Naruto he was going to blow up. How he spent three years with a Sannin and didn’t learn a thing is beyond him. He took a long drag and let his lungs burn. “Troublesome.” 

“Your mother will kill you if she finds out you’re smoking.” Shikaku moved out of the shadows, glaring at his son. 

“I don’t want to be the one to tell Hokage-sama that this is going to take at least 6 years.” Shikamaru exchanged an equally alarming jab. 

“You can do it.” 

“No, I can’t ask Iruka. We are going over some basic stuff. Kakashi and Captain Yamato got some things to stick but there’s so much to go over.” 

“We put you in charge of his education because we know you can help him better than anyone else.” Shikaku grabbed the lit cigarette and snuffed it out. “You aren’t trying hard enough.” 

Shikamaru glared at his father. “You don’t know the situation.” 

“I know all about it. I’m there everyday standing next to Kakashi when Iruka explains what you and him went over. We are aware that this will take a bit. You told me you wanted to be by Naruto’s side and to help him achieve his dream. You giving up, kid?” Something about the smile on his father’s face made Shikamaru falter. 

“Never. I’ll figure something out.” Shikamaru sighed. 

“I don’t doubt it.” Shikaku held his hand out and his son deposited the rest of the cigarettes in his hand. “You can quit this habit too. I don’t want to hear about how Asuma did it and how it helps. It’ll kill you. Want to remember the man? Take up the chakra blades, teach Mirai how to use them when she gets older.” Shikaku crushed the sticks, then placed them back in his son’s hand before he walked away. 

Hard words from his father but it wouldn’t be the first time. Shikamaru looked down at the crushed cigarettes and smiled. His father challenged him and he’s not going to back down from this one. He threw the cigarettes away and walked back to the open window. He jumped in and took his place next to Naruto. 

Iruka was explaining seals. Something Naruto already checked out of. The only way he was going to learn was by making seals and possibly losing a finger in the process. Shikamaru wrote his idea down and threw it to the teacher. Iruka read the note, looked at Naruto’s glazed expression and sighed. 

“Naruto!” 

The blonde broke out of his trance and stared at Iruka. “I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“I know. We need to get out of here. Let's go outside and you can try some seals.” Iruka shot a look at Shikamaru, who grabbed Naruto’s arm and began dragging him to the open field. There was only one way this could go and Iruka needed to warn Tsunade about the impending hospital visit. 

* * *

After making his usual rounds Shikaku ended his day in the same room he started. Gai’s hospital room. 

“Kakashi?” Shikaku gently shook the sleeping Hokage. Kakashi made a noise and lifted his head, just enough to see who dared to wake him. 

“Shikaku? What time is it?” 

“It’s 9 pm. The sun is set and Naruto made a great leap today in class. He blew a massive hole in the Academy grounds, and sent Shikamaru to the burn wing but he knows how to make basic seals.” 

“Poor Shikamaru.” 

“It was his idea.” Shikaku smiled, Kakashi wasn’t covering his eye anymore but he still kept his eye closed. Force of habit. 

“How is Inoichi and Genma?” 

“Inoichi and Neji are sorting papers, they got halfway done. Genma and Sai may need a day off to calm down.”

“I forgot how awful the filing was in the ANBU records room. I’ll see if more people can help.” Kakashi stood up and cracked his neck, then his back. A familiar routine. “I finished making up the treaty for the Kage meeting next week. It’s probably too many pages but there’s so much to cover.” 

Shikaku took the notepad Kakashi had scribbled on and nodded. “Okay I’ll read through it and write it formally.” 

Kakashi wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were still glued on his fallen friend. Gai’s charts were the same, nothing was changing and he didn’t want to tell Kakashi that the possibility of Gai waking up was slim to none. 

Let him have something. 

Shikaku took Kakashi’s hand and gently pulled him. Kakashi got the hint and let the Nara walk him out of the hospital. 

“What if he doesn’t wake up?” Kakashi stopped halfway to his house practically taking Shikaku’s arm with him. 

“What?” 

“I see the look in Tsunade’s eyes when she looks at his charts.”

“Gai is stronger than any of us, he’ll pull through. Everyone just needs to be patient.” Shikaku lied. He had to. 

Kakashi eyed him and then sighed, his fake smile appeared like he wasn’t just crying over Gai. “Right. Bed time.” Kakashi shook Shikaku free and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Nara knew Kakashi was going to his house to have a panic attack. 

Tenzo was floating around in his ANBU uniform - he was tasked with guarding Kakashi during the night - silently watching. Shikaku gave him a look and the wood user was gone, to follow his friend. 

The Nara frowned and turned to walk towards his office, he had a treaty to write. 

* * *

Shikamaru wandered out of the burn ward with his arm bandaged to his elbow. It hurt like hell but Naruto is moving forward, finally. He went into the nearest shop and bought a new pack of cigarettes. The Nara looked around for his bothersome father and when the coast was clear he lit a well deserved cigarette. 

“I thought you said you’d stop.” 

“Fuck, let me smoke in peace woman.” Shikamaru huffed. Temari gave him a smack on the back of his head, he dropped the cigarette in the process.

“And let you kill yourself? It would be bad for the baby.” 

“What baby?” Shikamaru squatted down and looked for his dropped cigarette, stomping on the end when he found it, so it wouldn’t start a fire. The last thing anyone needed was a fire.

“Our baby.” Temari crossed her arms, her glare was poisonous. 

“Our baby?” Shikamaru glanced at his pissed off girlfriend to see if she was lying to stop his habit. When her expression didn’t change he stood up and smiled. 

“There you go. I told Gaara and Kankuro. They can’t wait to be uncles. Now I’m here to tell you and your family. You need to stop smoking.” Temari was ready to fight him over it, to her surprise he dumped the pack of cigarettes in the nearby trash can and pulled her into a warm hug. 

“Okay.” Shikamaru didn’t feel like fighting. While he was terrified about being a father he loved Temari and he’d do anything to make her happy. “Mom and Dad will be happy.” 

“I hope so.” Temari pulled away and placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. “I’ll have to marry you I guess.” She was smirking. He loved her with his whole heart.

“Hey fuck off.” Shikamaru’s burn pain was out of his mind after hearing her laugh. She was right though. He’d have to marry her and then what? Will he have to move? He has Naruto to train. He didn’t want to pull her away from her family. Will they all move here? Will she move to Konoha? Will he have to train Naruto in Suna? He felt sick. 

“Shikamaru let’s go.” Temari had started walking without him. She looked concerned.

“I’m coming.” He shook all the thoughts out of his head and ran to catch up. They’ll figure it out. They always do. 


	3. Tenzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi asks Tenzo to watch over someone important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH I'm sorry for dropping this fic for a while. I really can't write two continuing fics at the same time. Now that Scarves is done I have shifted my focus back to this charmer. I know this chapter isn't a long one but it's just me getting back into it. I'll try to update more frequently.

Tenzo looked through Kakashi’s side window and spotted his friend, sitting on his bed, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking. Normally, he would report back to Shikaku but something in the Nara’s eyes told him to talk to Kakashi first. 

The ANBU was familiar with breaking and entering. Kakashi never locked his windows - much to everyone’s annoyance - so it was easy to get inside. 

“Kakashi?” Tenzo stepped inside the house, being as noisy as possible to not scare the man. 

“Tenzo? What are you doing here?” Kakashi spoke softly, not lifting his head. 

“I wanted to see if you’re okay. You aren’t sleeping properly. That can affect your mental health, you know.” Tenzo took a seat next to Kakashi and removed his ceramic mask. He wanted to reach out and hold the man but refrained. 

“I’m trying.” Kakashi didn’t deny anything like he usually did. He stopped hiding from Tenzo after the War. He was so open and Tenzo didn’t know what to do. He was used to the stoic man, though he knew Kakashi preferred to mourn or cry in private. 

When Tenzo was found by a squad a few miles away from the battlefield, he was half conscious. He was half carried to the area Tsunade was treating the wounded. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. Tenzo had thought the worst. He remembered asking the shinobi that was helping him, only just noticing it was Sai. 

“He’s in the tent with Gai-sama.” Sai helped sit Tenzo down and he left, going to get Kakashi. Tsunade gave him a once over and cleared him from any real danger. By that time Kakashi was by his side. Tenzo could never get the look of anguish and fear Kakashi had in his eyes. 

Once they made it back to the village Shikaku told Tenzo what had happened and it was clear that Kakashi was worried he had lost both of his closest friends. 

“Not hard enough it seems.” Tenzo helped Kakashi take his flak jacket off and his headband. Kakashi was like a rag doll, allowing the ANBU to maneuver him as he pleased. 

“Can you stay tonight?” Kakashi sounded so small, it made Tenzo’s heart ache. 

“Yeah. Move over.” Tenzo took some of his gear off and laid next to his friend. 

They were quiet, when Kakashi wanted to talk, he’d talk. Soon Kakashi’s snoring filled the room and Tenzo could sleep knowing his friend was resting. 

* * *

“I fell asleep beside him last night. He’s second guessing himself.” Tenzo followed up with Shikaku in the morning. When the ANBU awoke in the morning Kakashi was gone. There was a note on the table thanking Tenzo for staying over. 

The Nara nodded. “He’s got a meeting. I’m collecting him after and taking him to see Gai.” 

“Is that the usual routine?” 

“Yeah. It’s not too bad. I know where he’s at and if anything happens I can take care of it. That’s not what I’m worried about.” Shikaku sighed. “He thinks he’s just filling a role until Naruto makes his way in and then he’s going to fade out like he’s always wanted.”

Tenzo frowned. He knew Kakashi felt indifferent about the Hokage position, he didn’t think it was this bad. “How is Gai?” 

“Coma, Inoichi and Tsunade both think he’s never going to wake up.” 

Tenzo nodded and stood up. “I’ll go take him to Gai.” He wanted to help his friend. Shikaku eyed him and then let him do what he needed to do. The meeting wasn’t a long one. Kakashi still looked exhausted but it was shadowed by the surprised look at seeing Tenzo instead of Shikaku. 

“Where is Shikaku?” Kakashi looked around and then back at the ANBU. 

“I’m gonna help you out today. Shikaku is really busy with the treaties.” He lied. Shikaku had finished all the work he needed to so he took the day off. 

“Oh, okay.” Kakashi passed the papers he had in his hands over to Tenzo and walked to Gai’s room at the hospital. 

Kakashi was quiet the whole way. Tenzo could tell he had something on his mind. Instead of asking the Hokage, Tenzo just observed. 

They made the slow climb up the steps to the floor Gai was on and was met with a frantic Tsunade. 

“He’s awake.” She looked right into Kakashi’s eyes and he took off. Tenzo stood in shock. 

“When?” Tenzo asked Tsunade as they followed behind Kakashi. 

“This morning. He was in and out, but he’s coherent and in no pain right now.” She smiled and walked into the room. Gai was sitting up, beaming ear to ear, surrounded by his students. Kakashi stood back even though he wanted to grab Gai and hold him. 

“Kakashi!” Gai glanced at Kakashi and Lee moved so Kakashi could be by his side. 

The Hokage didn’t say anything, he only took Gai’s face in his hands and pressed his forehead to the injured man. It was a silent emotional moment. Tenzo felt relief that Gai was alive and from what it seemed - he was okay. 

The wood user quietly stepped out of the hospital room and away from the heartwarming scene. He had someone else to check up on. 

* * *

Sai was sitting in the corner of the ANBU record room, a stack of papers towered next to him. Tenzo had never seen the kid look this tired, Sai was good at hiding things but the dark circles under his eyes was a dead give away. 

“Hey.” Tenzo stepped over sorted papers tucked into their tan folders to stand in front of his student. Sai placed the papers he was reading through on the floor and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock and sighed. 

“Genma was forced by Nara-sama to take a mandatory day off. Mine is tomorrow.” Sai explained as Tenzo helped him stand. The removal of ROOT forced records into this room and the only ones Kakashi and Shikaku trusted with the task of decoding was Genma and Sai. Tenzo was ANBU by night and architect by day. If he wasn’t needed, the wood user would be in this dark room alongside the kid. 

“Have you eaten?” Tenzo asked, placing a warm hand on the kid’s shoulder. 

“Not yet.” Sai smiled weakly. It was late, well past lunchtime. 

“Let me treat you to dinner. Come on.” Tenzo followed Sai out of the room and towards Sai’s favorite spot. Ichiraku’s was more than just a shack now, it was a massive building. Teuchi had been meaning to expand. 

Tenzo would like to blame Naruto for Sai’s newly found taste for ramen but he knows it’s more of an emotional attachment than a craving for. Sai was able to reach out and become friends with Naruto and all the other kids, through after mission meals at Ichiraku’s. 

“Have you gotten farther in sorting the work?” Tenzo waited until the food was delivered before he made conversation. He didn’t want to get interrupted. 

“The stack next to me was all I got through. It’s all to be shredded.” Sai shrugged. “Genma likes to sort through what he can’t read and what he can and then leaves me with the ROOT files. Some of them are a mix which irritates him.”

“Nothing of importance then.” Tenzo could feel the exhaustion wafting off of the kid. 

“Not exactly. What we could find we passed over to Nara-sama. He has a few folders with classified information about Danzo and the Uchiha clan.” 

“Oh?” Tenzo was shocked, Danzo would never have left a paper trail. Unless he wanted a trophy. 

“Sasuke will be debriefed about his clan and cleared from killing Danzo according to Nara-sama.” Sai finished his ramen and sat back. “Lord Sixth is going to clear Sasuke of everything pending the Kage meeting next week.” 

“He wants to make sure they back him. They were the ones he had targeted.” Kakashi wouldn’t want to start another war. The papers Sai found could help get Sasuke out of jail, another place Kakashi tried to frequent once or twice a week. 

“Speaking of Kakashi, Gai is awake.” Tenzo dropped the news and Sai perked up. 

“Awake?” 

“Yeah. Tsunade said it was miraculous and that Gai will be discharged by the end of the week. His leg can’t be saved but everything else is healed.” 

Sai smiled, this time he was genuine. It was sweet to see, Sai had bonded closely with Lee after the war. He must be excited for him. 

They left the restaurant and Sai decided to go home and sleep instead of going back to the ANBU bunker. He was tired and the ramen sat heavy in his stomach. Tenzo was going to do the same until ANBU stopped him in his tracks. 

“Lord Sixth wants to see you in his office.” 

Tenzo nodded and turned around to see his friend. It only took him a few minutes to reach the Hokage tower and to Kakashi’s office. Shikaku was in the office spinning lazily in one of the chairs off to the side. Kakashi wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“He’s in the bathroom.” Shikaku stopped spinning and glanced up at Tenzo. “You snuck out of the hospital room before Kakashi could talk to you.” 

“I wanted to check up on Sai.”

“How’s he doing?” 

“He’s excited that you gave him a day off. He’s starting it now.” 

Shikaku chuckled and sat up straight, the chair creaking. “Good kid. I like picking his brain. He’s smarter than Shikamaru.” 

“He said he found information about Sasuke?” Tenzo decided to sit and relax. He knew he wasn’t in trouble or about to be given marching orders so he just had to wait for Kakashi. 

“Yeah, that’s why you’re here.” Kakashi walked into the office and stretched. “I have the Kage meeting next week. Sasuke is going to join us. I’m placing him under house arrest.” 

Tenzo furrowed his brows and realized what Kakashi wanted him to do. “Why me?” 

“He’s lost and needs someone solid. I’m nowhere near that, Shikaku is busy, Gai is still in the hospital, and he doesn't trust Inoichi.” Kakashi sat down at his desk, pulling a file from a nearby stack. “He needs an adult who can help him.” 

Tenzo nodded. It made sense to him. He’s just not sure if he can offer much help or if Sasuke will accept it. 

“If the meeting goes well Sasuke will be free of all charges. Inoichi suggested some therapy before he’s allowed back into our ranks.”

“You should go too.” Shikaku mumbled, eliciting a snicker from Tenzo. Kakashi gave him a sharp look but Tenzo shrugged. 

“He’s not wrong. We all need it. Inoichi is willing.” The Yamanaka had approached the wood user after the initial return from the battlefield. Tenzo accepted it but only after he had finished what Konoha needed him for. He still wakes up from nightmares about the war. All his ANBU and ROOT training couldn’t get him to calm down. 

“I said I’ll think about it.” Kakashi handed the thick file over to Tenzo. “That has all the information you need to know. He’s being released right now. You can talk to Ibiki about his discharge and rules.” 

Tenzo stood up and leafed through the file. It was a lot of paperwork. He wanted to drop this off at his apartment before he goes to meet Sasuke. The last thing the kid needed to see what all the paperwork involved about his life. 

“Check in with me every night. I want to make sure he’s okay.” Kakashi looked at Tenzo who promised he would before he left. 

Shikaku stood up and stood in front of Kakashi’s desk. “Are you going to stay here all night?” 

“No, I’m too exhausted to overwork myself tonight. I promised Gai that I’ll swing by in the morning. I’ll check on Tenzo too and Genma. Inoichi is giving Neji his first test run as the Commander. It’s starting to pick up Shikaku.” 

“Good, now we can get things done faster and I can retire peacefully.” Shikaku smiled and waved Kakashi goodnight. Before he makes it out of the room he could hear Kakashi mumble. 

“Over my dead body.” 

Shikaku just laughed. 


End file.
